


Nella foresta

by frida_rush



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, M/M, Vendettas, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Angel e Husk seppelliscono un segreto nella foresta.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 9





	Nella foresta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo fb ''we are out for prompts''  
> Prompt: Un cuore calpestato e gettato tra il fango e le foglie sporche

Nella foresta

Husk si tolse della terra depositata sopra la pelliccia bianca del suo petto, lo sguardo teso ma rassicurante rivolto verso Angel che aveva le mani sporche di sangue scarlatto, sangue che luccicava sotto la luce della luna e che sembrava ancora più rosso sotto il cielo notturno dell’inferno.  
-Lascia lì quella merda- lo incitò Husk, rivolgendogli un’occhiata complice.  
-Non merita altro- continuò indicando un punto poco davanti a loro in mezzo alla foresta, dove fango, sporcizia e foglie cadute regnavano indisturbati.  
Il ragno antropomorfo strinse tra le mani il cuore ancora caldo e bagnato di Valentino, lasciandosi prendere un momento dai ricordi. Ricordi spiacevoli, orribili, governati dalla paura di essere picchiato, soggiogato e manipolato dal potere di quel mostro che, per lungo tempo, aveva creduto di poter amare e da cui pensava di poter essere ricambiato. Si era illuso di valere qualcosa per lui e si era illuso di poter cambiare la situazione.  
Ma non ci sarebbe riuscito senza l’aiuto di Husk, che gli aveva fatto vedere che l’amore non era lontanamente simile al sentimento che lo legava a Valentino.  
Le mani di Husk, con i lunghi artigli, si strinsero attorno ai polsi del compagno e lo guidò lentamente e silenziosamente verso il punto che gli aveva indicato poco prima. Solo a quel punto Angel gettò in terra il cuore, facendo schizzare sangue misto a fango e facendo scricchiolare alcune foglie secche. Lo calpestò violentemente con il tacco nero dello stivale, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, i denti digrignati, quello d’oro che luccicava nella sua bocca e i pugni stretti ancora sporchi di sangue.  
Husk gli offrì la sua spalla per appoggiarsi e farlo riprendere. Gli toccò la schiena in un gesto che sembrava una carezza e poi gli avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio.  
-Ora andiamo a prenderci una cazzo di sbronza colossale-  
Angel sorrise e il cuore di Husk ebbe un sussulto vedendo quel sorriso sincero, meraviglioso, finalmente libero e rilassato. Dust gli si mise davanti e gli posò un piccolo e casto bacio sul naso, mettendogli le mani attorno al collo morbido e caldo.  
-Okay dolcezza, ma offro io-


End file.
